Elastomeric materials are used in garments to provide a snug but comfortable fit that conforms to the body. A snug fit is especially important in disposable hygienic products such as diapers, to prevent the leakage of body fluids.
One disadvantage of elastomeric films is the high propensity to tear if the film is cut, notched, or perforated. Therefore, manufacturers may use relatively thick elastomeric films to reduce the formation of “activation defects,” e.g., pinholes, slits, etc., which may lead to leakage. In addition, it is desirable to produce laminates that are both stretchable and recoverable, which means that the product returns to substantially its original shape after being stretched. This is particularly desirable, for example, in elastic cuffs in disposable diapers.
There exist non-woven and elastomer materials that, when used in the production of elastomeric laminates, help to decrease the number of activation defects. Examples include carded and spun-lace non-wovens, and specialty elastomers such as SEBS and SEEPS. When used in current methods, however, these materials tend to be cost-prohibitive, in particular for use in disposable hygiene products.
A need exists, therefore, for elastomeric films and laminates which are highly resistant to activation pinholes, exhibit superior elastic properties, and are cost-effective to produce.